Hooker Detail
by MD14
Summary: O/S - A bit of a spin on 1x04 Signals Crossed. Co-written with rookieD... so you KNOW it's going to be rated M.


"Ok, McNally, sell it this time. I'm not believing it." Sam said to her for the fifth time that afternoon. Which, fine, she's gotta be convincing to make some arrests, but he's kind of bringing down her confidence.

It's not like it's a good thing to be good at, selling your body. She just wants to be able to be appealing, sexy, sultry. Whatever.

'You can do this. Inner goddess and all that.' She tells herself. She has to stop pretending they're all some pervs that are there to buy and use hookers... she's gotta pretend she's talking to someone else. Like she's seducing someone.

Looking back up at Sam, she knows exactly what she's gotta do.

They've been in the parking lot for hours, actually practicing everything down to approaching the cars. So Sam's sitting in his truck, out of uniform, window rolled down.

"Hey," She says, differently, not quite sexy.

"Hey, you free?" He calls casually. He's not interested, he could take her or leave her.

"Depends, what're you looking for?" She asks, eyes narrowed a little. She places her hands on the window sill, and braces her upper body against, giving Sam a good look at her cleavage. She sees his adam's apple bob as he gulps.

But man would he take her.

"A good time." He says, very distracted by the little green shirt she's sporting. And yeah he likes leopard print, but this... he likes this too. He puts his forearm up by the window, hoping to block her cleavage, but instead she lightly traces it with her finger, feather light, up and down. It's like a signal has been put out and it goes straight to his groin. He knows he's supposed to stop her there, she's not supposed to touch the johns, but he, he really likes it.

"You'll have to be a little more specific. I like to know what I'm getting into. So tell me, Officer," She drawls, addressing Sam and Sam alone, speaking quietly so only he can hear. "What do you want me to do?"

The list is endless. All of the ways he wants her, wants to do to her, for her. All the things he wants to make her feel. All the ways -

It's probably a combination of her hot breath on his ear, and the devastatingly low whisper that's just for him, but he can feel himself beginning to harden, and knows that they've gotta stop. Thank God Oliver's the voice of reason.

"Seems you've got it McNally. Peck! You're up."

That cools him right back down. Fine, she's attractive, but she's Peck.

* * *

He checks up on her in the locker room right before they're supposed to head out to their checkpoint, and she's bent over, digging around the bottom of her locker. The ways he could...

"McNally," He says, merely addressing her. She straightens immediately, dropping whatever she had in her hand. She can _see_ him giving her a once over... again.

"Uh, Sir? You always hang around women's locker rooms."

"Not always," He says vaguely, still shamelessly taking her in. He doesn't know when he got over professionalism, but it was somewhere between her cleavage and her touching his arm.

He leans against her open door, while she appears to be checking her makeup in the little mirror she's got hanging on to.

"You ready for this?

"Of course I'm ready," McNally replies, a little snooty... But still with some nerves.

She stares Sam in the eye, wets those glossed up lips with that sharp tongue of hers.

"Good." Sam raps his knuckles on the locker door, takes a step back and gives her a grin -

(Has to give himself some space from her scent because he just got an image of tasting her...licking at the scent until he could find what was her.)

"You don't think I am?" She tips her chin at him, shoots him a pout.

And because Sam is some kind of insane apparently, he takes a step forward again. Gets right in her space. Can feel her chest heave against his. "Didn't say that," he informs, chewing into the gum that's been stuck on the inside of his cheek.

Her eyes drop down, keep a watch on his mouth. "You were thinkin' it," she murmurs. "I know you were."

It's Sam's turn to look down now, gives in to the urge to look at her lips. "Oh yeah?" He asks, casual as the Sunday paper. "What makes you say that?"

"You don't think I can work it. You don't think I'm sexy enough."

Sam almost laughs in her face. Gets in a desperate fight with a grin. His shoulders shake.

"And you're laughin' at me..." She growls.

It's seriously a scowl that works way, way, way too well for Sam.

He takes a small step forward, gets their hips connecting. Walks her the extra step so she's backed up against her locker.

And, okay. Sam knows this is murky water. Knows this might be construed as sexual harassment, knows she's got a fucking boyfriend.  
But. He's got this overwhelming urge -

"I don't think you're not sexy, McNally." The sentence just slipped out of his mouth. He didn't come into this locker room to give any trade secrets away.

McNally's mouth opens and closes like a goldfish. Her brow furrows, this cute look of confusion washing over her face. "You don't not...do you...am I...I thought...

Sam leans in, kisses her. Just this soft, quick kiss on the lips to stop her jackhammer stutter from hurting his head. "You're sexy, McNally," he confesses, lips barely off hers.

He didn't notice her eyes were closed until she opened them. Big pools gone wide and watery now, as she looks up into Sam's.

"Um," she breathes. At some point her hands started fidgeting on Sam's belt. And then she pulls out the big guns -

Gives him a smile that sends him clear through the barn.

"How sexy?" She whispers, smile turning into a smirk. She's got a grip on his belt that's firmer now too.

Sam chews at his gum a little more, puts his hands up on the lockers either side of McNally to brace her all the way in. Is tempted to roll his eyes at her, but the way she's gone all breathy makes him think she's not opposed to hearing some...things...

"That kind that makes me want to break the neck of ANY asshole that touches you." Sam takes the chance of thrusting into her a little, giving her some of what's hard.

McNally bites into her lip. Practically climbs up Sam's leg.

The tiny denim thing she's wearing on her lower half rides up a solid fraction, enough for Sam to know that because she hasn't bothered to pull it back down, they could be full steam ahead.

"Sam..uh...sir..." McNally's voice cracks at the edges. Her pretty head thuds back against the cool, grey metal. Already, her pupils have blown. "We shouldn't...I mean...I want...I just...I've got to get out there..."

Sam nods. Feels like a jerk for even letting things go this far. "Yeah," he agrees, leans into kiss her again -

Stops short and nudges her nose with his.

Next thing Sam knows, one of McNally's hand has flown up to cover one of his, tug it all the way down.

He doesn't have time to think about a reaction, because she's already shoved it up under her skirt.

Sam lets out a groan at the same time as McNally. He knocks his forehead against hers, closes his eyes.

She's only got his knuckles brushing the outside of her panties, but -

"Jesus. McNally," he manages through some clenched teeth. She is soaked all the way through.

"Just...just...shit," she pants at him. One long leg of hers hooks around his waist tighter. "I...kinda like you too..okay?"

Sam grins despite himself. Opens his eyes and stares into hers. "Who said I liked you?" He teases, finally getting his fingers under elastic and pressing a long line down the centre of her until he's right underneath.

McNally leans her face forward, bites at his jaw. "You like me," she insists, voice gone schoolgirl husky and right in his ear.

Sam grins again, kisses the side of her face. Fucks a couple of fingers part of the way in. "You're probably right."

She grinds hard on him then, searches for some friction up against his palm -

It only takes Sam a minute to work out a few things she likes. Talks to her some more while her hips buck and stutter all over the place.

Mainly, he tells her stuff like how he wants to get her in his bed tonight. How he wants to lay her all the way out and learn every inch of her. How he wants his cock inside of her, wants to make her come more than once.

Tells her he's gonna make her breakfast too -

That's when she comes. Tight clench released into a series of dirty fast grip and gone pulses as she sucks on his neck.

He knows she's trying not to make some noise, knows in the worst way that that's what he wants from her when he fucks her again.

She goes a little dreamy when she comes down from it. Takes a few long, deep breaths as she opens her eyes.

He smiles small as she blushes when she catches him watching. Sam is convinced then and there he wants her for keeps -

He pulls his fingers out of her slowly, gets his hands back to himself. Licks at his fingers and then kisses her hard.

"You're gonna go out there," he says coolly, when he gets his mouth off her again. "You're gonna be great."

He untangles her into a stand-up-straight position, tugs and straightens her skirt and tiny green top. "And then you're gonna let me give you a ride home, let me show you exactly how much I like you, okay?"

Andy nods, puts what looks like it could be her professional face on. Tries to hide a small smile from Sam.

Still - she grabs the leopard print from her locker before she steps too far away. Shoves the thing into his hand.

Turns her face over her shoulder as she walks out the door, gives Sam a smile. "For later," she says.


End file.
